


Do I Know You?

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't understand amnesia so work with me here please, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: An injury on the battlefield leads you to lose your memories of Askr.





	Do I Know You?

You don’t remember the moment afterwards, you still have trouble recalling it. **  
**

You were on the battlefield, leading the Order of Heroes towards another victory against Emblia. It was an easy victory, something of a relief considering the recent attacks from Muspell.

“That looks like the last of them.” Commander Anna spoke up from behind, causing you to turn around.

“Well, that’s another victory for Askr!” You concluded, allowing yourself to finally relax.

The redhead, clearly pleased by the easy victory, lowered Noatun from her shoulders and let the top rest on the ground. “And it’s all thanks to you, Kiran. Your tactics never fail to get us out of a pinch.”

Bashfully, you scratched the back of your neck. “Oh you flatter me, Commander! It’s all for the Order, after all!”

“But we would be in a much worse state without you. Anyways,” Her smile fell as she scanned the former battleground, taking note of some of the inured heroes. “We need to assess the damages and round up our troops.” She picked up Noatun and walked to a group of clerics who were attending the injured heroes from across the battlefield.

You felt guilt rising up inside you at the sight of all those wounded heroes. You were the one who deployed them, and they trusted you with their lives. It was a dangerous situation, and even though these heroes could be revived, they could still feel pain. You balled your fists and furrowed your brows as you mulled these doubts through your head again.

“Kiran!”

You whip your head around to spot Alfonse, his hair a mess and his outfit completely ruined with dirt and bloodstains. Despite his newly earned cuts and bruises, he seemed to be in high spirits as he approached you.

“Alfonse! Are you alright? I’m sorry for sending you to fight all those soldiers by yourself… It looked like the only way.” You examined his injuries, your eyes landing on a particularly bad cut on his arm. Instinctively, you reached out, but the prince placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder before you could act.

“Kiran, I’m fine. All I need is a quick visit to the healers, you needn’t worry.”

The pout on your face emphasized that you were not convinced, and you crossed your arms across your chest. “...if you say so, let’s get you to a healer.”

The prince smiled, allowing you to link your arm around his as you two walked towards the group of clerics. “I must say, though, this battle was rather quick. We may have time for a cup of tea if you’d like.”

You expression changed from discontent to elated, your heels pushing you forward as if to signify the burst of excitement taking over you.

“Of course! A break would be nice. I miss our little dates.” You openly admit, your previous troubles vanishing almost instantly. In truth, however, you merely pushed them away as to avoid worrying the Askran prince.

Just as the two of you were about to join the group, you heard a sudden rustle in a nearby bush. You stopped in your tracks and gripped on the prince’s sleeve. “Alfonse…”

He heard it as well, his hand leaving you to rest on Folkvangr’s handle. In one quick movement, he gently pushed you behind and unsheathed his sword, aiming towards the recently jostled vegetation.

”Reveal yourself!” The prince called out, his eyes never leaving the bush. You stood behind him, hastily pulling your cowl back up to cover your face. Still, you were curious as to what that sound was. Perhaps you were overreacting and it was merely a woodland creatures, but that wouldn’t make sense consider that the battle must have frightened any nearby animals.

You received your answer when a mage with Emblian clothing revealed herself, wasting no time in unleashing her powerful lightning magic.

With such a close distance between them, all Alfonse could do was raise his shield and deflect as much of the magic as possible. However, his resistance to mages was one of his weaknesses. The magic overpowered the prince in no time and it sent him tumbling back.

“Alfonse!!” Before you could make it towards him, you spotted the mage aiming her magic right at you, her fingers still flickering with sparks from her previous attack.

“Ah, ah, ah~ I wouldn’t pass up the chance to kill the summoner, now would I?”

Your blood ran cold as you glared at the woman, attempting to appear somewhat intimidating despite your current situation. You heard comotion from across the battlefield, meaning that your army must have witness the flashing of magic. They would be here soon -- all you could hope for was that they made it in time.

“I suppose killing me would be nice, but wouldn’t Veronica want that more than you?” You asked, stalling for time. “Why don’t you simply present me to your beloved princess? I’m sure your reward would be much more pleasing.”

The mage nearly laughed, her sultry voice sending chills down your spine. “As long as I present your body, she won’t mind.” Her magic spurred between her fingers, a mystic blue aura that made your body freeze with fear. Running away wouldn’t help, and there was no was nowhere to hide.

“Now, prepare to die, filthy tactician --  _Gah!!_ ”

You shut your eyes, preparing for the worst, but when you heard the Emblian soldier let out a guttural cry, you risked a glanced. She was now on the floor, a slash on her side evident from the blood beginning to pool underneath the soil. You grimaced and immediately looked away.

“Are you… alright, Kiran?” You look up to see Alfonse, struggling to keep himself standing.

“Y-Yes I’m fine, thanks to you -- but we should get you to a healer, right away!” Just as you said that, you heard Anna, Sharena, and a group of heroes approaching.

“What happened?” The blonde asked, quickly signalling for Maria to help the prince.

“It was an ambush, a mage hid in the bushes and she surprised us both.” Alfonse spoke, returning Folkvangr to its scabbard. “But it’s all over now, thankfully.”

As if on cue, you heard the faint sounds of a spark. You turn around to see the mage, a hand on her tome and her other hand releasing a full charge of magic. Your body acted faster than your mind as you pushed Alfonse out of the way and you took a blow right to your head.

_**“AHH!!”** _

_“Kiran!!”_

_“The mage!! She’s still alive!!”_

_“Not for long!”_

The world was nothing but a blur to you, colors meshed together to create a nauseating scene as you struggled to hold onto consciousness. You felt firm hands pull you up close to their chest (you assumed, anyways). You heard his voice. Commanding, but with a sense of urgency. You could not make out what he was saying; your ears felt as though they were filled with water, and every noise and vibration came out muddled. It was confusing, scary, even, as you tried to make sense of the scene revolving around you while a shooting pain bore deep into your skull.

“We sh… ke… lers…”

You tried to make out the muted conversation going on around you. Still, your half lidded eyes slowly shut, the struggle the stay awake was gone as you faded out of consciousness, but you could distinctly hear someone’s voice, calling to you.

“Kiran…? Kiran!”

~~~~

Opening your eyes was one battle, but it was another to take in all the illuminated colors that reflected against the sun’s rays. Your stomach churned as both the bashing pain in your skull, and the swirling colors overwhelmed you, and you let out a long groan, pulling the sheets closer to you.

You had no idea where you were, but wherever it was, you hated it.

“Kiran?”

The hesitant voice caught your attention, and you forced your eyes opened to see just who had spoken. Your vision cleared enough to see the environment before you. It seemed like a rather plain room, save for a nightstand and some flowers on top. The blue curtains adorned golden markings that blocked the shining sun  -- just the covered sunlight was enough to give you great discomfort. You shut your eyes as you rubbed your head in an attempt to soothe the pain.

“Easy, Kiran…” Someone whispered, his voice laced with concerned. You took a quick look at the man before you. His blue hair neatly combed and tucked with an elegant golden crown. His blue collared shirt matched well with the white scarf he wore. He also had bandages also had a few bandages all over his body, as if he had been in a fight recently. 

Then you looked at his eyes. The way he looked at you with his blue eyes made it feel as if he knew you. But you don’t remember ever meeting a man such as him -- did you? He reached his hand out to place a hand on your back.

“Stay away!” You flinched, instinctively slapping his hand away and pushing yourself to the other side of the bed, away from him. Who was this man? And why are you here? Your mind felt jumbled and the pain seared even more than before as you tried to make sense of a stressful situation.

Alfonse pulled away, clearly stunned by your unexplained fear of him. “K-Kiran! You don’t need to panic! You’re safe now!”

You clearly did not believe him as you pulled the sheets closer. “I-I’m not safe!  _How can I be safe if I don’t even know who you are?!”_

That last statement hit the Askran prince like a wyvern at full speed. You couldn’t have… But it would have made sense. Your eyesight flickered about, scanning the contents of the room as if they did not belong to you. You wouldn’t have looked so frightened over being in your own room. The prince exhaled, choosing his words carefully in order to properly explain the situation to you.

“My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you. I mean you no harm -- I promise.”

You looked into his eyes, and you couldn’t tell why, but it felt as though he spoke candidly. Your shoulders fell, but the fear and confusion still lingered. “Okay… I’ll believe you.”

“Thank you, Kiran.” He gave you a bright smile, his eyes shining just as strong. Your heart skipped a beat, and the sudden burst of excitement caused a blush to unexpectedly creep up on you. You were more concerned as to why this man brought such a warm feeling inside you.

“What am I doing here?” You shook your head, balling your fist up in the process.

The prince’s smile fell as he recalled the previous night’s disaster. “We were… in a battle. We thought we won, but an enemy surprised us and tried to kill you. I took them down, but not before they could lay a blow on your head. I am assuming that is how you lost your memory.” His eyes were cast downward, ashamed for being unable to fully protect you.

“I… lost my memory?” The words fell through your lips at a quiet decibel. “But that can’t be possible! I was just at home! I swear, I was-- ow!” Your ranting was interrupted by another flash of pain in your head.

Alfonse struggled to keep his hands away from you -- he didn’t know whether or not it would startle you again, so he kept himself at a safe distance. “You shouldn’t push yourself. I shall call for a healer and they can give you a proper examination. Then we can find a way to get your memories back.” He spoke politely, every bit of him begging to hold you close. His mind protested as he stood up, and went for the door.

“O-Oh… Thank you...” You gave him a meek reply as you watched him leave the room. Even though you were in a considerable amount of pain, you could still feel an excruciating emptiness inside your chest.

~~~

“I can’t believe she doesn’t remember us!” Sharena spoke out incredulously, shocked over what her brother had told her. **  
**

“Hush now, Sharena.” The commander half-heartedly chastised. “Kiran is in the next room, and we shouldn’t give her any more reason to worry.”

Alfonse nodded gravely, his brows furrowed in frustration. “Gods, if I was just a little faster…”

“Alfonse, you did the best you could. Besides! Lachesis did say that it was only a temporary amnesia -- nothing serious!” His sister seemed rather upbeat and hopeful as she gently patted her brother’s back. “Kiran will be back to normal in no time!”

“However, this does put us at a disadvantage. Without our chief tactician, we may be unable to fight both Emblia and Muspell on our own.” Anna pointed out. “If there’s any way we can jog Kiran’s memory quicker, then we should do it.”

Sharena clasped her hands together, a sign that she had a brilliant idea brewing in her mind. “We should give Kiran another tour of the castle! Then we get the heroes to help as well!”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try, so why not?” The commander replied, making Sharena smile with pride. “What do you say, Alfonse?”

Interrupted from his thoughts, the prince turned his head at the call of his name. “Hm? Oh, yes, that sounds like a great idea, but you’ll have to go without me. There’s something I must find, first.” And with that, the blue haired prince exited out of the room, his golden boots clicking against the hard wall.

The Askran princess tilted her head in confusion over her brother’s hasty escape. “Hm… I wonder what he has planned…”

Over the next few days, the Askran trio spent most of their time telling you about your role as part of the Order of Heroes. Alfonse retrieved a journal from the library that you used to jot down any ideas or events over your course of your stay as a way for you to read anything you had written in private.

Even the heroes in the castle retold their experiences with you -- whether it was close calls on the battlefield, or simple inside jokes spoken of in the mess hall.

Still, no matter what they did, or how hard you tried, your memories did not return. A week had passed and the attendees at the castle were still eager to help. You, however, flooded with all this new information, felt frustrated over how much of it did not stick.

It took you a couple of days to figure out everyone’s names, and still, you hesitated on calling a few. You’ve gotten lost in these giant castle walls so many times, that Alfonse had volunteered to be your escort at all times.

Out of all the heroes you encountered, he seemed the most upset over your recent injury. Whenever he would tell you of a moment you two had together, he would turn his head away, refusing to look you in the eyes. To him, you assumed, it was as if you were no longer the same person, and he struggled with that fact.

Something about his behavior made your heart ache, but you weren’t sure why, and that frustrated you even more. You knew you had to be more direct with the prince, and ask him more difficult questions, or else he would not tell you the answers you wanted.

One night, the two of you were sitting on a bench in the royal garden. It was your favorite spot, Alfonse reminded you, and you could tell why. The ambience of this place was peaceful, and you could allow yourself to relax under the wonderful aroma of the plants before you.

However, tonight was different. You fiddled with your hands due to your anxiety, as your mind was jumbled with so many questions that needed to be answered.

“Alfonse,” you finally spoke, breaking the peaceful silence, “Was I important to you?”

“Yes,” he answered without a doubt, “you were always at my side, much like now.”

You gave a hum in response. You wanted to start with an easy question, something to warm up with before asking the hard hitting questions.

“I can assume you and I were close? Closer than most heroes?”

“Yes…” He replied in that same grieving tone you had heard many times this week. His shoulders droop down as he concentrated on the white petals of a flower, as if they were more eye-catching than the person next to him.

“I see.” Your curt reply dug deep into his heart, his fingers curled up against the edge of the bench as he failed to keep his emotions in check.

“So, you loved me?”

“I still do.”

Silence. Nothing but chirping crickets bouncing about resonating through your ears as you collected this new information.

Finally, you broke the silence. “You and I were a couple. You were courting me, then.” You concluded as you scooted closer to the blue haired prince, your hips touching for a moment before Alfonse moved away.

“Yes. I--”

“Kiss me.”

_“B-Beg pardon?!”_

You tilted your head, innocent eyes looking at the flustered prince. “You said we were an item. I can assume we’ve kissed before. Maybe a kiss can bring something familiar back to me -- it is an intense emotion. Er, if you don’t mind, of course.” Your fingers tapped gently on the bench as you rattled on about your explanation.

You were sure the prince would reject the idea, but suddenly, you felt his fingertips touch your chin and lift your head up towards him. His eyes held a fiery determination that made your own heart race. You turned your body towards him and allowed his hand to guide you. He leaned forward, lips so tantalizingly close, that you could feel his breath.

You felt hot. This had to have happened before, because this fiery passion burning inside you did not feel new.

Finally, his lips pressed onto yours. He was gentle, cupping your cheek with a tender hand. You weren’t sure what to do with your own hands, so you opted for grabbing his free hand with both of yours.

The kiss lasted longer than either of you anticipated, but eventually, you had to let go. You were both panting, your forehead touching his as you felt the electrifying effect of the kiss. Alfonse opened his eyes to see if he could tell what you were feeling, a sense of hope returning to the prince.

Your eyes remained close, and your eyebrows furrowed, as if you were concentrating. Slowly, you opened your eyes with an unreadable expression before speaking.

_“I’m sorry…”_ You whispered, with nothing but anguish in your voice. “I still don’t remember.”

The blue haired prince’s smile fell instantaneously, his glimmer of hope fading yet again. A part of him expected for this to happen -- despite how much he wanted it to. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for you to slam your hands against your forehead.

“ _Argh!!_ Nothing works!” You relented, aggressively running your hands through your hair and yanking through the tangles. “Why can’t I remember?!”

“Kiran, it’s alright…” The prince tried to pacify you, but it seemed useless over your current meltdown as you shook your head, failing to stop the tears that were already cascading down your cheeks.

“It’s not alright, Alfonse! E-Everyone is trying so hard t-to help, a-and no matter what they do, I-I can’t even remember them!!” Your tremulous voice, along with your messy sobs and hiccuping, made the prince’s heart wrench. He knew you were getting impatient over your memories not returning, but he never imagined that it would bother you so much.

“B-But the worst part... is seeing you look so heartbroken! You’re so hurt… and I’m s-so sorry…” You blubbered, furiously wiping away hot tears that continued to fall.

The prince’s hands came up to your face, taking hold of both of yours. Curious, you looked back at him with tear stained eyes. His eyes conveying nothing but compassion and love for you as he brought your hands down to your lap. Silently, he began to wipe your tears away with his thumbs, his gentle smile never fading.

“Kiran. I’m not mad at you -- none of us are.” He whispered. “It’s not your fault you loss your memories, so please, do not lay the blame on yourself.”

You stared at him, his reassurance eventually having an effect on you as your tears came to a halt. Trying your best to avoid another crying spell, you let out a heavy sigh. Your body felt oddly light after that, as if all of your worries were released in one fell swoop.

“Alright. I’ll try.”

Your simple reply was enough to get the prince to smile once again. As he stood up, he grabbed your hand, encouraging you to follow him. “Now, it’s getting late. Let me escort you to your room.”

_“No!!”_

The sudden outburst surprised Alfonse as he stepped away.

“Er… I mean, no.” You repeated at a lower decibel. “I don’t want to go to my room.”

“Oh? Is there some other place you would like to go?”

“My room is so empty and… lonely. Can I stay with you tonight, please? ” Your request was an innocent one, as your swollen, yet pleading, eyes looked up at him. He watched as you held your hands together and squirmed under his gaze.

Your anxiety vanished when you heard him let a chuckle slip from his lips -- a sound that you hadn’t heard the entire week. It sounded like bells to your ears, and you almost melted on the spot.

“Of course.” Not missing a beat, he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

It was difficult to hide the smile tugging at your lips as you wrapped your arm around his. The way it fit felt natural, and you leaned your head on his shoulder -- an action you often did before, Alfonse tells himself.

Not long after, the two of you made it to his room, both changing into comfortable sleepwear and jumping into bed. You curled up, pulling the sheets close to you, but something felt off, and you held a small pout as you tried to figure out just what was wrong.

“Is something wrong, Kiran?” The prince’s voice brought you back as you still continued to pout.

“Hm… I think,” you contemplated, moving closer to the prince and wrapping your arms around him, “ _this_  is what was missing!” Your playful giggles making the room seem almost brighter.

The feeling of your body against his made Alfonse feel truly at peace, and he thought he would be able to finally get some sleep tonight. “Yes, you told me many times that I was warmer than any blanket in all of Zenith.”

“It’s true! You feel warm -- and safe!” You let out a peaceful sigh as you closed your eyes. “Goodnight, Alfonse.”

“Goodnight, Kiran.” He murmured, stroking your back as he listened to your slow and steady breathing. Yes. Everything would be alright as long as you were still here, he reminded himself.

~~~

“....fonse! Alfonse!” The prince heard the muffled sounds of an excited voice as soft hands shook his shoulders.

“Hnng…” He turned away, reluctant to lose any more sleep.

“Alfonse! Wake up!”

The Askra royal reluctantly open one eye, and the soft darkness told him that it was just before dawn. “Commander, no more early morning drills,  _please._  We went over this...”

“What? No! It’s me -- Kiran! I’ve got good news!” You began to jump on the bed, your excitement becoming too much to contain.

Finally relenting to your antics, the prince forced his one eye open as he rubbed the other. “Is there something wrong, Kiran?”

Your excited giggling told him otherwise, along with the wide grin on your face. “I remember!”

“You… remember?” It took a moment for the prince’s mind to catch up, but when he realized what you meant, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief. He propped himself up as he grasped your arms. “You remember!”

“Yeah!!” Unable to keep all of your excitement to yourself, you reach out and hug the prince with all your strength. “I remember the time Sharena threw that cookie at your head two weeks ago, and then there was the time Fjorm accidentally spilled orange juice all over Gaius’ shirt and he refused to wash it! But I do remember everything that happened in my stay in Askr! I-I could tell you everything, if you’d like!”

“Haha, no I believe you Kiran.” The prince replied, holding you tight as you nuzzled his chest. “But would it be strange to say that I missed you?”  
  
You looked up at the prince, a smile still on your face. “Not at all! After all that, I miss having my memories.” You lower your head so you can continued to embrace Alfonse without straining your neck. The Askran royal stroked your head, the repetitive action almost lulling you to sleep.

“Say,” you started, eyes already closed. “Why don’t we sleep now? We still have the day off if I’m not mistaken. Let’s take the opportunity to sleep in for once.”

“That sounds wonderful…” He whispered, slowly guiding you back to the plush mattress. You scooted closer, laying your head on his chest. No more words needed to be exchanged as the two of you revelled in the familiar feeling of holding onto one another -- this time, you were sure it had happened before.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics always end with naps or sleeping. I think my mind is trying to tell me something. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
